In Sickness and In Health
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Yes, even the greatest and most powerful hitman in the world can be defeated. Assassin!Tsuna AU (check in-fic AU note). R27 One-shot. Rated for language. For Lightning515.


**Title: **In Sickness and In Health

**Summary: **Yes, even the greatest and most powerful hitman in the world can be defeated.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **AU. Fluff. Rated for language.

**AU Note: **Technically set in my 'Assaulted Pleasure' universe (pre-Giotto), but you can just take it as a regular assassin!Tsuna!AU.

**For Lightning515**

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

**In Sickness and In Health**

* * *

"I'm baaa― huh. That's strange. Reborn should have been back before me…"

In the darkness, the front door of the penthouse apartment creaked open, and through the arch stepped in a brunet.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-two and infamous as the assassin _personally trained_ by _**the **_Reborn, blinked as he peered around the darkened apartment. It was rather late at night, admittedly; almost two in the morning (the brunet had just finished off a job), but the older hitman would always immerse himself in a good book while he waited up for the brunet in the living room (something which Tsuna teased him immensely about, and insisted the 'punishment' he got was _so _**worth **it).

"I'm pretty sure he didn't have a job tonight… And he wouldn't accept a last minute job…" Tsuna murmured as he shrugged off his boots and jacket. "Well, guess I'll get a shower and some fo― huh?" Cutting himself for the second time that night, Tsuna stared at the opened shoe cabinet, where the older hitman's expensive Italian shoes—the pair he normally wore out on jobs—sat. "Wait, so he _is _home?"

The assassin frowned, pondering over the unusualness of the situation before eventually shrugging. He figured that the hitman might just be out and anyway, he was strong enough to take care of himself, so there was not much point worrying. Tsuna knew he couldn't go for the obvious choice of _calling _Reborn, given the chance that he might actually be in the middle of something important (like gathering intelligence for his next job, for example). So, the brunet pushed the question of Reborn's whereabouts aside for the moment and decided to carrying on with his original plan of showering and getting food. Satisfied with the decision, Tsuna hummed and started towards the bedroom.

…only to _**nearly **_let out a scre—_ squeak _at the low groan that rang out as he stepped into the room.

"Who the― _Reborn_?!"

The lump that was mostly hidden under the bed covers groaned again. The figure slowly sat up, and the covers slipped off to pool at his lap. "You're noisy. Shut up." A hand went up to massage his aching temples. Reborn cracked an eye open, glaring at the assassin through the gaps in his fingers. The hitman couldn't swallow the groan that rose from his throat when another pang of pain rang through his head.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna easily crossed the room in strides, kneeling down beside the bed as he examined the man. Reborn made a sound of protest as he waved his free hand at the brunet.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, tell that to your throat." Tsuna retorted smoothly, pressing a hand against Reborn's forehead (much to the hitman's protest and chagrin). "Well, you don't have a fever, so that's good. Have you taken anything yet?" The hitman mumbled a negative. "I'll grab something then. Stay still."

"I'm sick, not invalid." Reborn grumbled, but settled back under the covers anyway. When he was comfortable, onyx orbs flickered to the side, where the brunet still stood as he stared. "What?"

"You actually admitted that you're sick." Tsuna replied slowly. Reborn's eyes widened, just a grin broke out across Tsuna's face. "That has to be a miracle."

"Shut up."

The brunet's grin only grew. "Looks like your only weakness has been found." Reborn's eyes narrowed in warning, but the assassin said it anyway. "So, even the great hitman Reborn can be defeated by a common cold, huh."

"Tsuna, I will _shoot_ you and take pleasure in _watching _you **bleed**."

"Well, now. Someone's grumpy. And besides, you wouldn't." Tsuna grinned. "You love me too much for― _Gaaaah!_" The brunet was cut off when a gunshot rang out in the darkness. Tsuna barely managed to move in time, dodging the bullet by mere _seconds_. The assassin gaped at the bullet lodged in wall, right behind where he was just standing. "Reborn, you _asshole_. Are you _trying _to _**kill **_me?"

"Well, you're still alive, aren't you?" Reborn replied, smirking. "Then I must not be trying very hard." Tsuna scowled, but said nothing. The hitman barely suppressed a grin as he continued in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Aren't you supposed to get me my meds, dear?"

_"Never_ do **that."** Tsuna shuddered, quickly darting out of the bedroom before the sadistic hitman can pull anything else. He ducked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water along with the relevant pills before heading back to the bedroom. "Here."

_"Gracie…"_

Seconds later, Reborn had the pills swallowed and Tsuna turned away to put the glass on the bedside drawer, thus missing the _'look'_ on the hitman's face. As soon as the assassin turned back, Reborn reached for his shirt and _yanked,_ pulling Tsuna down to his level before crashing their lips together. The suddenness of it all had Tsuna gasping in surprise, and Reborn wasted no time in taking the chance to slip his tongue past the parted lips.

When they broke apart, the looks on their faces could only be describe as 'dread' and 'delight' respectively.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna cursed. "Are you trying to get me _sick?!_"

"What can I say…" Reborn replied with a painfully _'innocent'_ look. "Misery loves company."

"You _arse."_ Tsuna hissed. "I have at least **two** more jobs in _this_ week. How am I supposed to work if I'm sick?!"

Reborn merely smirked.

* * *

_Omake._

* * *

Three days later, Sawada Tsunayoshi found himself glaring at his boyfriend from where he laid under the covers. Standing against the closet doors, Reborn stood with his arms crossed against his chest, a _very _smug smirk on his face.

"I will shoot you and watch _**you **_bleed out, Reborn." Tsuna snarled.

Reborn didn't even miss a beat as he retorted smoothly, "I'm the one with the Sun flames, Dame-Tsuna."

"Fuck you, Reborn."

"Says the one getting screwed every night."

"_One day_."

"Keep dreaming."

The assassin decided to change 'tactics'. He withdrew the glare and replaced it with a sulk, before whining pitifully, "But I'm ill! Because of **you**!"

"I question the seriousness of your illness if you're still trying to bargain about sex." Reborn drawled. Tsuna scowled. (It looked more like a pout, honestly, given that he was sick, but Reborn was wise enough to not point that out.) "Go to sleep, Tsuna."

"I hate you, Reborn."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: ...where did the fluff go? The initial idea was much fluffier in my head. I'm still pretty pleased at how this turned out though. Although Reborn and Tsuna were both pretty OoC... (Assassin!Tsuna is supposed to be badass, but apparently, his badassness more or less disappears in front of Reborn.. and he just turns whiny. *cringes*)

Well, on to more important things. This is for _Lightning515_, my kickass beloved beta and KHR buddy. Without her, you'd see a lot of weird errors in my fics (not fun). I still can't believe it, but it has been **three ** years since we met on FFN! Time really flies. Here's to more fics (hopefully) and definitely better friendship (aka, let's ruin each other with feels and bishies)~

Thank you all for reading as always! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
